Sejzha's Stats
Sejzha Like the Brook is a brazen, blustering Changing Moon Lunar with a wit as quick as her arrows. Identity Caste: Changing Moon (Lunar) Concept: Brazen trickster Anima: A sleek, leaping, laughing ermine with bright white teeth, whose fur is almost more blue and purple iridescence than it is the white base color Sejzha's Experience Sejzha's Five Characters Attributes Increases: * Attribute +/-X from gives the improvement note increases as +X next to the dot value above. Abilities * War ** Archery 5 ** Athletics 3 ** Awareness 2 ** Dodge 5 ** Integrity 0 ** Martial Arts 3 ** Melee 0 ** Resistance 0 ** Thrown 0 ** War 0 * Life ** Craft (Elemental) 0 ** Larceny 4 ** Linguistics 2 ** Performance 2 ** Presence 5 ** Ride 0 ** Sail 0 ** Socialize 3 ** Stealth 3 ** Survival 2 * Wisdom ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Investigation 0 ** Lore 3 ** Occult 2 ** Medicine 0 Specialties: * None. Increases: * None. Languages: Skytongue (native), Seatongue, Riverspeak, Claw-speak Advantages Motivation: Intimacies: * "Most people are pretty stupid." * "Riptide is a charming idiot." * "I'm grateful to Laughing Shadow Erithi, but she's infuriating!" Virtues: * Compassion ••• * Conviction •• * Temperance • * Valor ••• Virtue Flaw: The Curse of the Frightened Pufferfish (a Lunar-ized variant of Overcompensation) * Duration: Valor days * Limit Break Condition: She suffers an embarrassing setback, or someone belittles her prowess. * Limit Break: "The character loses confidence in herself, and feels that other people are undervaluing her. When her limit breaks, the character becomes surly and antagonistic, wilfully provoking everyone she meets in an attempt to reclaim her self-esteem. This will always result in the character suffering at least a -2 penalty to all social rolls, as every conversation invariably degenerates into her picking a fight. She will constantly taunt and belittle others, maybe even hauling off and slugging them one if she feels like she's not making any headway (i.e., they don't rise to her baiting). Attempts to placate the character will provoke even more anger, as she will resent being "talked down to" or "treated like a child." Her antagonistic attitude is especially likely to be directed at other members of the character's Circle, as they're readily accessible and are also likely to be the people who make the character feel the most insecure in her powers." ** Partial Control: She need not resort to violence, nor must she pick fights with her close friends in the face of imminent danger, but she's still completely insufferable. (Yes, even more than usual.) The at-least-minus-2 to social rolls does not go away. Willpower: 6 Health: -0x/-1x2/-2x2/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 3 * Personal 18 ** Formula: (3 (Essence) + 6 (Willpower)) x 2 * Peripheral 27 available of 36 ** Formula: 12 (Essence) + 12 (Willpower) + 12 (Virtue) - 9 (Committed) Committed: * 3 to moonsilver buff jacket * 6 to Hair of Luna Charms and Combos * Dexterity ** 1st Dexterity Excellency * Stamina ** Ox-Body Technique ** Deadly Beastman Transformation * Charisma ** 1st Charisma Excellency ** Dog-Tongue Technique * Wits ** 2nd Wits Excellency ** Meerkat Alertness Practice ** Wasp Sting Blur ** Many-Armed Monkey Style Knacks Sejzha's Heart's Blood * Humble Mouse Shape * Internal Form Mastery * Quicksilver Second Face * Lightning-Change Style * Hybrid Body Rearrangement Combo name * Charm 1 (type, cost) * Charm 2 (type, cost) Total Cost: of costs + 1wp description of the combo. mechanics Combat All values assume Sejzha is in beastman form. Base initiative: 7 (for 2m, add 3 sux) Soak: 11B/12L/10A (Reinforced buff jacket, 10B/7L) Hardness: 5B/5L/5A Dodge DV: 8 (10) Parry DV: 6 (8) Dodge MDV: 5 Parry MDV: 5 Health: -0/-1/-1/-2/-2/-2/-2/-4/Incap./5*Dying Attacks Hair of Luna (broadhead arrow): Spd 5, Acc 14, Dmg 8L, Range 350, Rate 2 Hair of Luna (fowling arrow): Spd 5, Acc 14, Dmg 9L (double armor soak), Range 350, Rate 2 Punch: Spd 5, Acc 10, Dmg 4L, Def 12, Rate 2 Kick: Spd 5, Acc 9, Dmg 7L, Def 8, Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 9, Dmg 4L, Def N/A, Rate 1 Expanded Backgrounds Resources • Description Artifact (Hair of Luna) ••• Her Hair of Luna, a longbow of light ash that would look fairly ordinary if it weren't for its moonsilver string. Artifact (Buff jacket) •• A simple moonsilver reinforced buff jacket, running disguised as a bodice and overskirt. Mentor •• Laughing Shadow Erithi, the experienced No Moon trickster-goddess to whose territory Sejzha first presented herself, took the youngster in for her Trials, tattooing, and training. The two have little contact anymore, but if Sejzha were ever in a very tight spot, she could count on Erithi for help. She's very unlikely to do so, though -- they broke off contact for a host of fairly good reasons, not least of which is that the Laughing Shadow knows all of "her Little Brook"'s flaws and how to push her buttons. Heart's Blood ••• Sejzha's been doing some hunting... Artifacts and Manses - detailed Flaws and Mutations Flaw • Description Flaw • Description Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Sejzha Like the Brook